A que no te atreves Dean
by Baru-Black
Summary: ¿Sam/Dean?¿Dean/OC? Simplemente, nunca apuestes con Dean Winchester.


**Titulo: **"Dean a que no te atreves…"

**Fandom**: Supernatural  
**Personaje/Pairing**: Dean/OC, Dean/Sam  
**Rating**: PG  
**Resumen**: Nunca apuestes con Dean Winchester.  
**Advertencias**: =D.  
**Total Palabras**: 464

Sam llevaba más (arto más) de dos cervezas en el cuerpo, es que en medio de la carretera, siempre se le ocurren las mejores ideas, asi que ya cerca de la 4 cerveza lanzó la pregunta, aquella frase que dejó congelado a Dean y que aún no se aventuraba a responder. Había muchas cosas en juego, el respeto de su hermano pequeño entre ellas.

- Ya pues Dean, responde, o creeré que no te atreves- Dijo Sam, quería ver hasta que punto era verdad eso que decía Dean, de que el se atrevía a hacer de todo.

- Eh… de verdad quieres que haga '_eso_'?- Dijo Dean algo descolocado aún.

- Claro, si sé que no te atreves- Se rió Sam, era obvio que no se atrevería, solo quería ponerlo bajo presión y que aceptase que no podía.

- ¿Y que gano si acepto? Obviamente no lo haré gratis- Dean trataba despistar aunque sea un poco la conversación, eso era muy, MUY incomodo. Era su respeto versus su hombría.

- No sé, me da igual, pide lo que quieras, total. Se que no podrás hacerlo.- Sam seguía bebiendo de su cerveza mientras se reía de su hermano, de verdad lo había puesto en aprietos, venia buscando una prueba imposible de realizas hace mucho tiempo, y oficialmente le había dado en el clavo.

- Que limpies a mi nena (Entiéndase el Impala) durante toda la semana, CUIDADOSAMENTE, y a mano, nada de mangueras, a mano, fuera del motel, y sin polera- Dean sabia cuanto odiaba Sam hacerse cargo de "Su nena" y cuanto mas odiaba exponerse a las miradas...

-Y si no lo aceptas o no lo logras, tu pagas toda la cuenta, de hoy y de toda la semana.- Sam seguía riéndose, ante su tan ingeniosa idea, así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro, primero, se reiría de su hermano, y segundo, no pagaría su cuenta, que era un gran alivio, por que creía que no tenia el suficiente dinero.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Sam con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando la cara de concentración de su hermano. A penas podía aguantarse la risa… Pobre Dean.

- Dale… acepto.- Soltó Dean de golpe.

- Disculpa, no te entendí- Sam seguía riéndose.

- Que me atrevo- Dijo Dean mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, no dejaría que Sam se ría de que era un cobarde, y tampoco había traído tanto dinero como para pagar la parte de su hermano. Así que lo haría, total, por algo era Dean Winchester.

- ¡Que!... ¿Que lo harás?- Sam casi se atraganta con la cerveza…

- Si, deséame suerte, Samantha… y aprende- Y Dean se levanto con la cerveza en la mano. Era la imagen viva de la masculinidad, con esa chaqueta y esos pantalones, había decidido no afeitarse esa mañana, por lo que esa ligera barba le daba un toque aun más salvaje. Se humedeció los labios y camino hacia la barra.

"_A que no te atreves a seducir a un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, ese chico que esta allá"_ Había dicho Sam, señalando después a un joven de unos 27 años, que tomaba solitariamente una cerveza, muy apuesto, pero muy solitario sentado al final del bar.

Sam se acomodo en su mesa, mirando a Dean caminar, pensando en lo bien que se veía realmente hoy Dean

En la barra Dean se sentó en un lugar que sabia que si el muchacho levantaba la mirada, obligatoriamente lo vería, "Las cosas que tengo que hacer para que Sam entienda… ¡Que Dean Winchester se atreve a todo!". Sonrió ante su propio cometario, y bebió un poco más de cerveza, y miro al chico que seguía concentrado en su propia cerveza "Feo no es… hay que ser realista, mal gusto no tiene Sammy".

De repente el chico en cuestión levanto la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Dean, mirándolo fijamente, y volvió a bajar la mirada rápidamente, mientras se ruborizaba un poco, y miraba algo infantilmente la botella que tenia en la mano.

Sam que seguía mirando esto, quedo atónito ¡HABIA ELEGIDO AL HOMBRE MÁS HETEROSEXUAL DEL BAR! ¡POR QUE SE RUBORIZABA!. Oficialmente necesitaba otra cerveza.

Dean mantenía la mirada posada sobre aquel chico, analizándolo mientras este bebía a su parecer más rápidamente la cerveza, el mayor de los Winchester se tomaba tranquilamente la suya, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al joven del rincón, este levantaba la mirada cada cierto rato para mirarlo y volvía a mirar su cerveza, aunque a ratos sus miradas duraban más.

Sam se revolvía ligeramente nervioso en su puesto. Llamó después de un rato de estar solo a la camarera, necesitaba tomarse otra cerveza.

- Disculpa, ¿Sabes como se llama ese chico de allá?- Cuestionó a la camarera, con sus ojos de cachorro Premium. A lo que la camarera se sonrojo.

- ¿Al muchacho de pelo claro? No, jamás lo había visto, debe estar de paso.

- Gracias, ¿Me traes otra por favor?- Demonios, pensó Sam, ni siquiera lo conocían. Más nervioso que antes, espero a que llegara la cerveza, para comenzar a tomársela enseguida.

Dean se aburrió de esperar, no tenia toda la noche para lograr mantener su honra y además ver a Sammy limpiando su auto y en el peor de los casos (Cosa que dudaba, por que, uno, era Dean Winchester, y dos, ese chico no dejaba de mirarlo) si no lo lograba.

- Hey, ¿Esta ocupado este puesto? – Preguntó Dean, mientras tomaba una silla junto al joven.

- No, no, siéntate. – Contesto el joven, fijando su mirada parda y algo infantil en el profundo verde del cazador. Logrando que este sintiera algo moverse en su estomago, lo cual lo descolocó.

- Soy Dean, tú te llamas… - ¿Por qué estaba sentado ahí? Pfff... Ah, la apuesta.

- William, aunque dime Will – Terminó la frase el joven, estirando su mano.

- Bueno Will, un gusto conocerte – Apretó su mano Dean, sorprendido de la fuerza de Will.

Sam Winchester estaba al borde de un colapso, simplemente parecía que le había hecho un favor a ese chico, lanzándole a Dean en su mesa… hubiese sido mas difícil pedirle que sedujera a una de las camareras, quizás así se demoraba menos de 5 MINUTOS!.

- ¿Así que el Chevrolet Impala de 1967 es tuyo? Dios, estuve mirándolo cerca de 10 minutos antes de entrar… Yo tengo un Challenger del 70', deberías verlo, algún día – La conversación estaba siendo bastante agradable, Will era un chico muy inteligente y para nada tímido, aunque a ratos se cortaba cuando Dean comentaba algo demasiado descarado.

- ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta en mi auto?

- Disculpa, no te escuche bien – Dijo suavemente Will, a lo que Dean respondió tal como el joven esperaba, acercándose lentamente a la oreja del chico.

- Que... si quieres… salir a dar una vuelta-

Sam, dejó caer su botella de cerveza, se levantó raudamente, acercándose a la mesa de Dean y simplemente tiró del brazo de Dean, total prefería limpiar el Impala por un año, si quería limpiaba el Impala en calzoncillos, fuera de un estadio, prefería eso a ver como aquel entupido seguía acercándose a Dean, su Dean.

¡Fin! Se que no tiene mucho sentido, pero bueno… ¿Apostando con Dean W.? jJOA A veces asi sale la verdad a flote, como los sentimiento de Sammy. Gracias Will, por tu participación estelar aJAJO

Si te gusto: REVIEW

Si no te gusto: REVIEW

Si estas aburrida (o): REVIEW aJOJA

… Si apretas Baru_Black, saldrán mis otros fic, no es que te diga que los leas, xd simplemente es una recomendación, ligeeeera.


End file.
